Idol Stars Pretty Cure
Idol☆Stars Pretty Cure! (アイドル☆スタースプリキュア! , Aidoru☆Sutaasu Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure fanfic by VanillaCreme96, and is her first series on this wiki. It features the themes of music and Japanese idols. Plot Tomoka Imai and Emi Okada are junior high students at Minami Academy and members of idol group Himawari Gakuin. Their relatively normal lives get turned upside down when one of their concerts gets attacked by an evil group who wants to rid the world of music. Can they handle middle school, a job, and being Pretty Cure at the same time?! Characters Cures Okada Emi '''(岡田エミ) Emi is a kindhearted, positive girl who is a little shy but loves to sing. She's an 8th grade student at Minami Academy and a member of the 1st generation of Himawari Gakuin. As an idol, she goes by the nickname Emiri. Her alter ego is '''Cure Music (キュアミュシク Kyua Myushiku). As Cure Music, she has the power of song. Her image colors are light blue and white. In Himawari Gakuin, her image color is pink. Later in the series, she becomes Tomoka's girlfriend. Imai Tomoka '(今井ともか) Tomoka is a enthusiastic, energetic girl who enjoys sports and loves to dance. She's an 8th grade student at Minami Academy and a member of the 1st generation of Himawari Gakuin. As an idol, she goes by the nickname ImaTomo. Her alter ego is '''Cure Energy '(キュアイナジー ''Kyua Inajii). ''As Cure Energy, she has the power of dance. Her image colors are red and black. In Himawari Gakuin, her image color is red. Later in the series, she becomes Emi's girlfriend. Mascots Villians Other Characters '''Kimura Hinata (木村ひなた) Hinata is in 7th grade and is a member of the 1st generation of Himawari Gakuin. She goes by the nickname HinaHina. She idolizes Korean culture, and is a fan of their fashion, makeup, and music. She is one of the strongest dancers in the group, gaining experience from learning dances from her favorite K-pop songs. Her image color is light green. Yamamoto Kokoro '''(山本心) Kokoro is in 8th grade and is a member of the 1st generation of Himawari Gakuin. She goes by the nickname Kokotan. She is a tomboyish girl, known for always having her hair up in a ponytail. Kokoro is good at many kinds of sports and plays soccer in her free time. She is the tallest member of the group, and thinks she is still growing. Her image color is turquoise. '''Ikeda Akiko (池田あきこ) Akiko is in 6th grade and is a member of the 2nd generation of Himawari Gakuin. She goes by the nickname Akko. She is a very stylish girl, always wearing the latest fashion and spending her money on new clothes. In addition to her activities as an idol, she is also an aspiring model and has appeared in many fashion magazines. Her image color is light blue. Yamashita Chiyo '''(山下ちよ) Chiyo is in 6th grade and is a member of the 2nd generation of Himawari Gakuin. She goes by the nickname ChiChi. She loves learning about different ways to do hair and makeup, and spends her free time watching tutorials on those subjects. She is known for her trademark twin buns that she always seems to be wearing. Her image color is yellow. '''Goto Nana (後藤奈々) Nana is in 7th grade and is a member of the 2nd generation of Himawari Gakuin. She goes by the nickname Nanatan. She is a shy, reserved girl who always seems to be carrying a book. She likes to learn new things, is very serious about studying, and always gets top marks in her classes at school. She is one of the strongest vocalists in the group. Her image color is orange. Ishii Yui (石井ゆい) Yui is in 7th grade and is a member of the 2nd generation of Himawari Gakuin. She goes by the nickname Yuichi. She is very mature for her age and has an "older sister" personality. Yui loves to listen to and play music, especially classical music. She is good at piano and is also learning to play flute. Her image color is purple. Locations * '''Minami Academy - '''The school that Emi and Tomoka go to. It includes both junior high and senior high. The school is a popular choice for idols to go to because it allows part time jobs, unlike many other schools. Items * Trivia * The group "Himawari Gakuin" is based off of real life idol group Sakura Gakuin. Both groups are similar in that they have a rotating lineup of members who graduate from the group once they complete middle school. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Idol Stars Pretty Cure Category:Shoujo Ai Category:User:VanillaCreme96